Elastomeric articles which are used in such a manner so as to contact the wearer's skin are well known. Articles such as medical gloves and condoms, for example, are anticipated to be worn by the user for extended period of time. Because certain elastomeric articles are used with relatively higher frequency as well as with prolonged duration, important characteristics of such articles include their physical properties and their comfort of use.
A variety of medical gloves, e.g., surgical gloves and examination gloves, are well known and readily available in the medical field. The chemical and physical properties of elastomers used in such gloves have been researched, and gloves exhibiting desirable properties in accordance with their usage have been developed. Properties such as tensile strength as elongation modulus, as well as coatings and lubricants, which enhance their usage and/or donning characteristics, have been investigated. A variety of elastomeric polymer compositions have been examined as well, including formulations using natural and synthetic latex.
When gloves are worn for extended periods of time, body heat is generated by the hand and heavy perspiration that can cause overhydration damaging the natural skin protection afforded by the stratum corneum. After the gloves are removed from the hand and the sweat evaporates, the skin of the hand can become dry, sensitive and sometimes, infective. Such undesirable skin conditions can lead to even more serious skin problems as a result of the loss of epidemical lipid barrier layer which preserves skin moisture.
Pre-donning skin lotions have been developed for application to the user's skin prior to donning gloves. Such lotions are typically applied separately to the skin, and the glove is then donned afterward. Other lotions are applied to the skin after the glove has been removed. Therapeutic skin-moisturizing gloves containing water-activatable material on a skin-contacting surface are described in Berry U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,072. The water-activatable material disclosed in this reference includes polyvinyl alcohol, as well as additional ingredients such as moisturizers and vitamins and is applied onto a flexible porous sheet which is associated with a glove. Chou U.S. Pat. No. 6,274,154 describes an elastomeric glove wherein the skin-contacting surface contains an aloe vera coating in the dry state. One problem associated with many lotions or creams is the deterioration of glove performance as a result of adverse effects on barrier and physical properties of the elastomer. Another problem associated with pre-coated gloves is their ability to withstand sterilization treatment and/or elevated thermal environments, encountered during the manufacturing process and storage, without adverse impact on either the coating, elastomer properties, or both. Yet another problem with such lotions or creams is the use of oily emollients, which can produce an uncomfortable greasy feeling.
Certain elastomeric articles, such as surgical gloves, are worn for extended periods of time during medical procedures. The comfort, maintenance of skin moisture, and reduction of skin irritation have become of increasing interest in the art. One difficulty associated with developing elastomeric gloves which are both functional and comfortable to the user's skin has been the balancing of their desirable physical (e.g., tactile) attributes in combination with beneficial and therapeutic results for the user's skin. Even more difficult is the accomplishment of these physical and comfort characteristics while at the same time also providing thermal stability and topical therapeutic benefit.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of skin-contacting elastomeric articles for improvements in their comfort to the user. Particularly advantageous would be the development of an elastomeric glove which is pre-coated with a therapeutic skin care treating composition which is thermally stable. Even more desirable would be such an elastomeric coating layer which provides a non-greasy, comfortable feeling to the skin.